


When Everything Goes to Hell

by Mixk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny catches his boyfriend in a bad situation, and everything goes awry from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Everything Goes to Hell

Danny’s eyes are wide, unable to look away from the sight in front of him. Ethan is pinning Scott to a locker with one hand wrapped around Scott’s neck, the latter’s feet a good few inches off the floor. Danny’s heart starts to beat faster as he meets Ethan’s gaze, the latter looking like a deer caught in headlights.

“What’s going on?” Danny asks, brows furrowed in confusion. Ethan is no skinny guy, but where did this strength come from? Danny doubts he could hold Scott so high up in the air himself. 

“Danny, what are you doing here?” is all Ethan comes up with, which doesn’t answer Danny’s question at all. This doesn’t look good, and Danny has a bad feeling about all this. The warning voice in his head creeps up on him again, reminding him what a bad idea it was to start seeing Ethan in the first place. Everything about Ethan screamed trouble, from his biker look, to his cocky attitude, his shameless flirting with Danny on the first day of school.

Danny should’ve known better, he thinks now, but even he couldn’t resist Ethan’s charm. Danny doesn’t have time to answer Ethan as he feels an arm wrap around his neck from behind, the grip strong enough to keep him from speaking, but not enough to cut his airway completely. Danny can’t move, his arms immobilized at his side by his assailant’s other arm wrapped around his waist.

“Let Scott go,” Danny hears from the man behind him, the grave voice sounding familiar. 

  
“ _You_ leave Danny alone, or I swear to God I’ll just decapitate McCall right here,” Ethan threatens, his tone dead serious. What the hell was going on? Danny is starting to get chills, and he hopes he’s just having an insane nightmare. ”You know I’ll do it, already got rid of that annoying Stilinski.”

Danny’s heart stops for a few seconds as Ethan’s last words sink in, fear taking over him. Did Ethan actually…No. No way. This is just a nightmare, a horrendous nightmare that Danny’s going to wake up from in a second. Ethan is scaring him at the moment, with the cold look on his face making him look like a murderer. 

Danny’s screams are muffled by the hand covering his mouth when he feels a sharp pain piercing his neck, eyes squeezed shut as he feels his own blood running down his chest and shoulder. Sharp teeth—or fangs? he’s not sure—are sunk deep in his neck, and it’s more painful than anything he’s ever felt in his life.

He thinks he can hear Ethan’s shouting, and a loud cracking sound that makes Danny open his eyes, shock written all over his face when he gazes upon Scott’s immobile figure on the floor, his head forming an impossible angle with the rest of his body. Danny wants to scream his lungs out, but his voice gets caught in his throat, and he can barely breathe because of the pain.

He’s released and thrown into Ethan’s arms, relieved to have the latter catch him, the searing pain in his neck still present as his head starts to get dizzy. They fall to the floor, Ethan’s back pressed against a locker, Danny in his arms.

“I should kill you right there, but I’ll let you enjoy your last moments with your boyfriend.”

Danny looks up at the man that bit him—at least Danny thinks that’s what happened—and recognizes him. Derek Hale. Ethan’s arms are wrapped possessively around him, and Danny wants to leave, wants nothing to do with Ethan anymore, but his body is weak and unresponsive. He’s tetanized, unable to look away from Scott’s still form just a couple of feet away from where they’re sitting, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes. His boyfriend just killed Scott McCall, and he apparently killed Stiles as well. Why does Danny’s life have to be so messed up? He can’t think about anything else but Derek’s last words, his heart beating so fast panic seizes him. Is he dying? It sure feels like it, and he can still feel his blood flowing freely down his neck.

“You’re going to be ok, Danny,” Ethan murmurs over and over, his hold around him ever stronger. 

“Am I…Am I dying?” He asks, eyes shutting down as he starts to feel dizzy. 

“No, you’re not,” Ethan says, nose buried in Danny’s hair. “You’re not dying. And I’m not letting you end up in Derek’s hands either.”

Danny frowns at that, wondering what Ethan could possibly mean by that. Ethan turns him around so Danny’s back is pressed up against Ethan’s front, and he tangles their fingers together. Danny tries to shake his hands away, but to no avail, Ethan’s grip stronger than his.

“Do you trust me?”

“Not at the moment, no,” Danny answers, mustering up a nervous chuckle. It has to be a joke. He’s being hugged by a teenaged killer, how can he possibly trust Ethan? 

“I’ll make this right,” Ethan whispers in his ear, before dropping a kiss to his cheek.

“What are you talking about, E—”

Danny’s cut off, screaming in pain when once again he feels fangs sinking in his neck, right where Derek bit him not five minutes ago. He didn’t think he could be in any more pain than he already was, and he’s thankful when his brain finally shuts down, and everything goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this months ago, and it got stuck in my drafts. I finished it now. Did I mention I like open endings?


End file.
